Something like a relationship
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: Jack and Kim struggle to define their relationship after their date. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Something like a relationship.**

**Chapter one- Walk you home.**

"...and Jerry is yelling don't touch it!"  
Kim couldn't sop laughing. Her chest shook and her eyes watered as Jack counted down his top five craziest hair days.

It was the perfect end to their date and though she didn't want the date to end she did look forward to the end of the date. Hopefully Jack would take the hint she'd been sending through their crazy movie experience. The way Kim saw it, if they kissed there would be no take backs. Before Jack she never found it difficult to define relationships. Maybe it was because she cared about him the most or maybe it was because once they were official, their friendship was officially on the line.

"Who would of thought that your hair had seen so much harsh days." She said gigling, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. It stunned her that he didn't flinch or move away.

"What?" He asked when her staring had bordered on creepy.

She smriked and shook her head, "nothing...just that you didn't pullaway. You don't usually let people touch your hair."

He gripped her hand tighter and ran his thumb over her palm. She melted inside and leaned into his side. He was warm and firm, Kim bit her lip to keep from shrieking.

"I know it's kinda weird but it's different with you."

"How? I mean what do you mean different?"  
They just made a turn onto her block and subconciously began walking slower.

"Don't hit me, but when you do it, it's kinda hot."

"Hot?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Not hot, sexy. There I said it. I think it's sexy when you run your fingers through my hair."

Kim nodded slowly and kept on walking with him.

"So...your parents inside?"

"No, it's actually their date night. I'll have to fend for myself till about twelve."

"Will you be okay? It's only ten, in the house by yourself."

"Jack I'll be fine. I told you before, I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't asking because I think you can't take care of yourself. I was asking because I don't want this night to end." He said it calmly and with that sexy smirk of his.

"Oh, in that case. You can come in...for a little while. If my parents find out you were here I'm dead."

"I don't want you dead just want to make sure you're okay."  
She dug into her purse for her keys and opened the door to her home.

Jack had only been there a handful of times, all in the daylight and with one or both her parents home.

"Want something to drink?"

He nodded slowly looking around. Kim dropped her purse on the counter and went to fridge. She came back with two grape sodas in her hands. Jack watched with peaked interest as she kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. He followed her and took a soda from her hands. Silence fell over them but it wasn't uncomfortable he didn't know if Kim's fridge was special but he really enjoyed the soda but not even his happy taste buds could distract him from the blonde bombshell beside him. He'd been itching to kiss her goodnight but he didn't want to leave just yet.

With one last chug she finished her soda and looked over at him with a small smile.

"So...what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know how to say this without you attacking me..." He mused aloud and she was suddenly propped up on her knees.

"Jack relax...I was gonna attack you anyway-"

Neither initiated, they both met halfway and lost all sense of coherent thought as their lips met. Her hand cupped his cheek and his tangled in her blonde hair bringing her down on him with some force. Straddling him she took charge for a moment and slipped her tongue in his mouth as the kiss deepened.

Her entire body shivered when she heard him groan against her lips. She would have smiled in triumph knowing that he wasn't unaffected, except she was too busy kissing him like the starving creature that she was. She opened her lips to allow him to claim her more completely his dominance now indomitable, moaning instantly as she felt his tongue sweep in to tangle with hers.

They forced their lips apart, panting and drawing needed breath as they stared at one another. She groaned as he dipped his head to kiss a path to her neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her behind the ear. Every kiss, every caress was making a permanent etch on his memory and hers too.

Neither wanted it to end but sadly it couldn't have gone on forever. He pulled away from her a breathy WOW.

"That was..." She replied breathily as well. Plump swollen lips and heaving chest both looked good on them.

"You're amazing." He smoothed her hair down and she smiled coyly at him realizing she was still in his lap. She climbed off him swiftly and he was somewhat grateful and disappointed.

"You should go before they get back. I don't want to give them the wrong idea if they catch us."

Jack nodded and slowly stood up, he was grateful that there wasn't an embarrassing bulge in his pants.

"So tomorrow then? At the dojo?" He stood outside her door while she leaned in her doorway.

"I'll see you there."

More on instinct he leaned in and pecked her lips pulling back with a smile just because he got to kiss her for the sake of it.

Their relationship or whatever they were they would deal with another day.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews=Updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something like a relationship**

**Chapter two- Friend of the female gender**

Who said going on a date meant that they were automatically in a relationship? Jack wondered the same thing when he got to the dojo the next morning. Kim playfully punched him in the arm and ran off to get changed. Were they still friends? He didn't want it to be like it used to be. He wanted them to do things people in relationships did.

Thinking about it wasn't doing him any good so he went to change himself. Hopefully focusing on his other love he would stop obsessing over the other love.

Kim seemed to be waiting for him when he came out. She leaned on his locker with her arms folded and a small smile. He wanted to kiss it off her lips; he leaned in intent on doing so but heard the unmistakable voices of Jerry and Milton behind him. He opted out and leaned next to her nudging her lightly with his elbow. He silently cursed himself the minute he did so, it was something they did as friends.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Exchanging nervous smiles they fell silent again.

"Last night was fun." He finally said glancing over at her again. She did the sexiest thing and bit her lip before replying. Jack thought she was purposely drawing his attention to her perfect lips just to torture him with what he'd rather be doing.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for a good time, after all that time it was definitely worth it."

"So let's do it again."

"When and where?" She smiled back and turned her body to his so there was very little room between them.

"Well I was thinking-"

"Well if it isn't the dojo's couple of the hour." Jerry approached the two with Milton a few steps behind him. Jack and Kim ceased their conversing and smiled at Jerry.

"Don't stop on our account. What's with the whispering?"

"Relax Jerry, I don't think Kim and Jack are ones to kiss-and tell." Milton and Jerry puckered their lips and filled the dojo with kissy noises. Jack and Kim were good sports on the outside and laughed along their friends but they were blushing profusely on the inside. They both knew their friends were happy for them. Jack couldn't count on his fingers and toes how much times he would go on and on to Jerry and Milton about what Kim's smile did to his insides.

"If you two are done can we get to some actual karate?" Rudy was behind the foursome and while he had them fooled he was being serious he broke out into a hilarious dance around the mat singing 'Jack and Kim sitting in a tree…"

* * *

That evening after Jack had pushed himself a little too far in terms of his training he slowly walked out of the bathroom wincing every now and again at his strained muscles. Kim stood where she did early in the day, arms folded leaning against his locker.

"There you are." She made her way over to him.

"You waited for me?"

"Of course," She fell into step with him as they walked out into the mall.

"So about that second date?"

"Where are we going?"

"How about my place. My parents haven't met you. I mean they know of you but..."

"Okay." She said nervously but a reassuring squeeze of her hand was all it took for her to loosen up.

Jack stepped through the door poking his head in before any other body part made it in. He took Kim's hand and led her through the living room. Kim assumed the short brown haired lady in the kitchen was his mother.

"Mom this is Kim…from the dojo." Jack gave her a slight push to the counter where he was leaning over.

"Girlfriend?" His mother asked mischievously. Jack shrugged not actually knowing how to answer that with Kim standing beside him. Did she even want to be called his girlfriend?

"So just a friend of the female gender then?"

Kim shook her hand not confirming or denying her question. She was stifling with all the awkward tension in the room.

"Right so I'm gonna show her my room."

He took her hand again and led her up the stairs.

"Door open please." She called after them.

Jack heeded her warning and left the door open but just a crack. Kim chuckled at his flushed cheeks when he turned back to her. She found it adorable.

"Sorry about that. You're the first girl I've brought home."

She barely heard him as she looked around his room and dropped her bag at the base of his bed. It screamed Jack. Action movie posters covered almost every inch of his walls. She sat on his unmade bed when he disappeared into his adjoining bathroom. He came back with two heating pads. He scooted on the bed next to her and relaxed his back against the headboard. He placed a pad on his shin and the other on his left wrist. The pad on his wrist kept falling off and Kim wrapped her small hand around his.

"Let me." She barely whispered as she slightly leaned into him to hold the heating pad in place. One second she was keeping pressure on his wrist, like a good friend or whatever they were, and the next he was lost in her eyes and enamored with the way her blonde hair fell over her shoulder. The heating pads were forgotten and he took her chin in his hands to bring her lips to his. She was more than willing and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt like all the air was being vacuumed out of her lungs and she loved every second of it as his touch lit her senses on fire.

His lips shot upward taking hers again. This time fervent and bruising and he loved it when she moaned. Her passion matched his and her fingers were rubbing his neck. It made him want to scream out loud whenever he felt her hands on him. The other hand raked over his chest. His physical changes seemingly happened over night. One day she was imagining what was under his shirt and the next she felt it every time she brushed passed him. His chest was firm and sculpted under her fingertips and she felt her spine tingle as his fingers danced along them. He finally settled his hands on her waist tight and firm like she were his and loved the feeling of belonging to him.

A burning in their chest made them take a small interval and soon she was panting with her head in the crook of his neck. He smelled amazing and it took everything she had not to bite down on his flesh.

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that, who do I have to beat up."

"Oh come on Jack. A lady never kisses and tells."

"So you want me to pretend you're a lady?"

She chucked a pillow at his head and they were reduced to fits of laughter slouching in his bed until they were fully lying down. He boldly linked her fingers with his and held it up to watch their entwined fingers.

"Going out is fun and everything, but I'd rather stay in-with you."

"Yeah me too." She hummed in response.

He brought their linked hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand sensually.

He had no obvious intention of having sex with her with his mother right downstairs but his adventurous side was coaxing him to tease her. He swiftly turned and hovered over her, holding himself up with his elbow and spreading her knees apart so one of his legs could fit.

Positive that if she wanted to him to stop she would have said so he leaned down and took her lips. It was a lot different from their previous kisses. It was languid and passionate and drawn out so she'd feel the maximum amount of pleasure.

He was catering to her solely. He barely brushed his tongue along her bottom lip when she opened up for him and tangled his tongue with hers. Her body responded immediately. The rapid rise and fall of her chest excited him and her small fingers rubbed the back of his neck until it inched up to tangle in his hair. He pulled away with a soft groan of restraint and ladled her jaw with opened mouth kisses. He trailed his kisses down on her neck until he found a spot that made her writhe beneath him. She let out an inhibited moan and it scared the crap out of her how her body was responding. She shot up and he leaned off her looking alarmed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Jack it's fine. I'm gonna go." She sat up on his bed swinging her feet over the edge and he knew he had done something wrong. Went too far and scared her off.

"Kim you know I would never-"

"Everything is fine, I'll see you Monday." She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs not giving him a chance to offer to walk her down. He touched the spot on his cheek where her lips had just been and thought that they had taken a step back.

* * *

**A/N:Reviews=Updates**

**XO**


End file.
